mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:A Goofy Movie/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190201135836/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190304003903
I have nothing against Max Goof. I feel bad/sorry for poor Max Goof by sympathizing with him, unlike Max Goof haters. If Goofy and Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King) had a contest to see who could drive the longest without crashing into something, my money would be on Mufasa, even though money isn't everything. Unlike Goofy, Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King) was killed by his own brother, Scar (Disney's The Liong King). Mufasa and Simba's father son relationship bond's better than Goofy and Max Goof's because Mufasa never embarrasses Simba in front of the others, unlike Goofy. Simba was lucky to have Mufasa as his own father (the same father who never embarrasses Simba, unlike Goofy) until Scar murdered Mufasa. Goofy Goof's an immature baby who's just plain downright stupid. He almost got himself, poor Max Goof and other people killed since he wasn't driving carefully. Yeah! GOOFY GOOF SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE A LICENSE TO DRIVE AN AUTOMOBILE! GOOFY SHOULD BE BEHIND BARS! That's another reason why Goofy Goof's a complete idiot who wasn't fit to be a father (male parent) at all since he embarrasses Max Goof in public just because Max Goof became a teenager. Poor Max Goof doesn't deserve to be stuck living together with an irresponsible klutz, but Goofy's former boss is a more mature, more responsible elderly adult man who would've been a better canon father figure to Max Goof than (Goofy) the one Max Goof had. It really sucks when poor Max Goof had to put up with Goofy in college in An Extremely. Why's Goofy feeling sad/blue about Max Goof's departure? Just because Max Goof's going off to college doesn't mean Max Goof's never going to see Goofy again, does it? Goofy needs to cut the old apron strings sometimes because the fact that Goofy's feeling upset while Max Goof's going off to college's getting on my last nerve. And I'm sick and tired of it. Goofy should've been happier that Max Goof's off to college (taken Max Goof's departure better). Then he would've kept his job at a toy factory. Then Max Goof wouldn't have to suffer from putting up with Goofy in college. Poor Max Goof wanted to go the party where Roxanne invited him but Goofy ruined it. Goofy should've let Max Goof stay home, but no, instead, poor Max Goof had to cancel his date with Roxanne all thanks to Goofy. Goofy should've talked to Max Goof regarding to the whole thing at school in canon instead of forcing on a father son trip without letting Max Goof know. Goofy should've allowed Max Goof to be more independent as well. Goofy should've remembered everything he learned from the first movie in canon. Max Goof was being good, not bad. Max Goof only acted like a brat because he was influenced/provoked by Goofy Goof. I don't blame Max Goof for not wanting to be/spend time with Goofy. If Max Goof had grown up together with any/other less embarrassing, less clumsy, more responsible, more mature, more serious, more intelligent, cooler, smarter, brighter, cleverer, more careful, more sensible, more independent, more punctual, better canon father figures (who wouldn't embarrass Max Goof in public at all, unlike Goofy) away from Goofy/male role models (in his meaning Max Goof's entire life)/mentors, then Max Goof wouldn't have to be stuck with an irresponsible, immature, embarrassing, klutzy influence, Goofy. I'm proud of Max Goof for blowing up at Goofy which it serves Goofy right for interfering with Max Goof's life in An Extremely Goofy Movie. I don't blame Max Goof for disowning Goofy. Goofy's the one who needs to butt out of Max Goof's life. Max Goof's more mature than Goofy. Max Goof's a lot more responsible than Goofy at many things. All poor Max Goof wanted to do was get out of Goofy's shadow as everyone else only sees poor Max Goof as the son of the town's idiot and therefore, a loser who has no merit. All poor Max Goof wanted to prove that he's not only Goofy's son, that he's someone who's greater than Goofy. Max Goof hates the fact that he's called Goofy's son or the Goof kid or a loser like Goofy which it makes his recent. Max Goof's free to make his own choices. I wish I've known Max Goof's canon relationship with his birth mother.